


And At his Heels, Leash'd in Like Hounds

by AetherBunny



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Extended Metaphors, Gen, Possessive Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherBunny/pseuds/AetherBunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collectively he loves them. </p><p>Loves them like a dogfighter loves their prized animals.</p><p>Sturdy intelligent beings, the best in their breed right down to the tenacious redheaded terrier.  They're battle scared from years of misuse and half wild for having to fight for every scrap. This has made them strong and cunning and he's proud to be among them.</p><p>-Title from Shakespeare's Henry V-</p><p>Hannibal is possessive of his team</p>
            </blockquote>





	And At his Heels, Leash'd in Like Hounds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



>   
> No animals or human beings are harmed in this fic.

Collectively he loves them. 

Loves them like a dogfighter loves their prized animals.

Sturdy intelligent beings, the best in their breed right down to the tenacious redheaded terrier. They're battle scared from years of misuse and half wild for having to fight for every scrap. This has made them strong and cunning and he's proud to be among them. It's wonderful they let him come along, ask his opinion, they let him get his hands dirty right beside them. They trust him that much, that pack of wild animals that don't always trust each other.

Sometimes when they misbehave he needs to remind them who's really pulling all the strings. He punishes them to make them better; he knows they will endure.

He holds a special place for his house pets of course. Abigail with her wide sweet face and still malleable temperament. He knows he's just seeking to fill the hole burned into him many, many years ago, but it's only natural. He'll reshape her; bend her around his whims. She'll be an excellent companion and perhaps successor if that time ever comes. It's so wonderful to be needed, and she will need him. She will need him so fiercely she may just snap if he's gone.

Then there is Will, gentle Will. Dropped in Hannibal's lap like one of his own strays. He'll bring him in, patch him up, feed him by hand until he earns his trust completely. He wants so desperately to touch him, to comfort him, hold him like he can hold Abigail. Sometimes he's left fighting the urge to grip Will tight, crush him to his body and hold him until he stops struggling and accepts the warmth of another human being. His warmth and only his. He knows how fast that would drive his pet away so he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He cannot deny Will anything; the sky is the limit. Day or night Hannibal's time will be Will's. He will belong to Hannibal deeper than his dear Abigail. She is temporary; she will be released into the world once she can navigate it as he can. Will will need him to breathe. 

He's so proud of his boy and his nearly supernatural gift. Every time he stares at Hannibal for just a little too long he wonders if this will be the moment. Where all the pieces will fit into place and good, clever Will will just know. 

All together they will earn the right to catch him, he looks forward to it. He looks forward to their faces, their broken hearts, their deep and lasting shock.

He looks forward to dear sweet William and his complete and utter anguish. 

He regrets he won't be around to watch them turn on one another, tear each other apart in their misplaced rage. With Hannibal gone what will his hounds do?

He wont be around to see when they inevitably turn on Will, eat him alive for not catching him sooner. It's as much their fault as his, but the weakest link will bear all their aggression, and without his master, William will be weak indeed.


End file.
